


Редакция равно коррекция

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Стихи [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Other, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Ничего страшного не случится, если этот старый стих здесь полежит)





	Редакция равно коррекция

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/gifts).



> Ничего страшного не случится, если этот старый стих здесь полежит)

Я возьму кисть - не очень широкую,  
среднюю,  
в самый раз,  
заштрихую твою тень, закрывающую мне солнце, закрывающую мне звёзды,  
открою старый слой и восстановлю твою прежнюю тень:  
как у всех людей, с одной головой, без змей в волосах, без лиших рук, без ваджры и скипетра.  
Я буду любить тебя-человека  
с чуждыми мне принципами,  
особенными отношениями с реальностью,  
твоими лучшими друзьями,  
без улыбки и с улыбкой.  
Если хочешь, я принесу тебе цветы и попрошу автограф.  
Я скажу тебе правду: ты - талант.  
Я скажу: "Давай, детка, пиши ещё, пляши ещё!"  
Так говорят людям. Ты - человек,  
не бог, не мессия, не аватара Вишну,  
поэтому тебя можно любить по-человечески.  
Я хорошо справляюсь с кистью, выучила все фоны и задники.  
Я часто редактирую в памяти фотографии друзей, примерно раз в полгода.

**Author's Note:**

> 2010 (?)


End file.
